Morning Lullabies
by Crittab
Summary: A lazy morning of love making between Jeff and Annie. Pure fluff.


**Title: **Morning Lullabies

**Rated: **NC17

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

**Summary: **A lazy morning of love making between Jeff and Annie (another fill from the Community_TV kink meme).

* * *

**Morning Lullabies**

Jeff slowly blinked into consciousness. The room was dimly lit with a dusky haze, telling him it was early—too early to be awake. He peered over at the window and could see the very beginnings of the morning sun peering through the slats in his blinds, just hinting at the beginning of the day.

Jeff took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the air bringing his body into awareness of the slight chill in the room, and the way the covers had been mostly pulled off his body over the course of the night. He peered over at the small form next to him, covered up to her chin in his comforter—she always was a blanket hog. He grinned slightly at that. Annie wasn't one to impose on anyone's space, but the moment she got into his bed, she owned three quarters of it and even more of the blankets. She usually encroached on his pillow as well.

Jeff reached over and pulled some covers back to his side, doing what he could to cover his goosebumped skin. It was January, and it was way too cold in his apartment to be mostly naked.

Annie grumbled as he pulled the covers away from her, rolling along with them and tucking her head onto Jeff's shoulder, snuggling her warm body into his side.

"You're cold," she mumbled against his skin. Jeff hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "That happens when you have no covers." She blinked one eye open and peered at his mostly uncovered body.

"Sorry," she whispered, before turning her back to him. Jeff chuckled lightly and pulled the covers more securely around his body before turning onto his side and wrapping an arm over her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He closed his eyes then, hoping to sleep through until their alarm went off with an armful of his gorgeous girlfriend.

Annie sighed back against him, sinking into his embrace as his hand dipped just beneath the hem of her shirt to play along the smooth, taut skin of her stomach. Moments like this were rare, and it was always nice to just exist together for a moment. She pulled her shirt up a little and rested her hand over his, her fingers slipping between his. Jeff let out a breath and pulled her a little closer, bringing his knees up behind hers so she was tucked into the curve of his body like a secure piece of a puzzle.

Annie smiled lazily to herself when she felt Jeff's thumb start rubbing over her midsection slowly and gently, almost light enough to tickle. With his large hand over her middle, she could feel the size and span of his fingers, making her feel tiny against his massive frame. With his hard chest against her back, she felt safe, like he was her armour against the world.

So large, was Jeff's hand, that with each swipe of his thumb, the tip found the bottom of her breast. Annie knew his actions were non-sexual, but it didn't change the way it made her feel on this cool winter morning, tucked safely in bed with her partner wrapped tightly around her. She tightened her grip just slightly on his hand and pushed it upward so his thumb could more fully connect with her breast. She smiled when Jeff shifted against her back once more, hips coming into line with her backside as his hand slowly moved upward of its own volition to cup her breast.

As the moments progressed, the sleepy couple began to move together, with tiny, almost imperceptible thrusts of hips against one another. Jeff's hand began a slow journey down her torso, stopping with his fingers tucked just beneath her sleep shorts, before working their way back up to her breasts. Annie smiled when she felt his lips against her shoulder, placing lazy, open-mouthed kisses against the smooth skin he found there. She pushed her hips back in response, her backside coming into contact with the beginnings of his hardness.

A tingle shot through Annie's body as his hand returned to her breast and he tweaked her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. She pushed back a little harder, just as his hips pushed forward, meeting in the middle in a way that made her moan out into the quietness of the morning.

Jeff's hand moved south once again, dipping into her shorts and cupping her over her underwear. Using that as tension, he pushed her hips back into his, creating pressure on her clit while grinding into her backside. Annie let out a breath and reached her hand down to meet his, holding him against her as she began to move back and forth, her hips meeting his hand in the front and his hardness in the back. She pushed his hand more firmly against her centre as she became more and more desperate for his friction, to feel him fully.

"Jeff," his name left her lips in a breath. In response, he pushed her hair out of the way and propped himself up on his other arm so he could kiss her neck while maintaining their movements. Annie cocked her head backward, resting it against his shoulder as he worked his lips against her neck and shoulder, his hand against her centre and his hardness against her backside, movements falling perfectly into sync with her own attempts to feel him everywhere.

It was an unspoken agreement when Annie pushed her shorts and underwear down and off, as Jeff did the same with his boxer briefs. Annie pushed herself back slightly, lining her centre up so Jeff could enter her from behind, which he did by slipping in slowly, burying himself deep within her warmth. The two settled back onto the bed once he was embedded deep within, Jeff's hand at her hip, guiding their movements as he set up a slow pace deep within her, never withdrawing fully, needing to feel all of her for as long as he could.

As the pair continued their gentle exploration, the sun rose beyond the slats of his blinds, bringing all of the brightness of a sunny winter morning into their cocoon while Jeff moved slowly inside of Annie, her heat a welcome contrast to the cold of the room and the world outdoors.

As the moments continued, Annie could feel his movements slowly but surely working her up, as his hand dipped from her hip down between her legs, and his fingers found her clit. She spread her legs then, allowing him space to work, as their bodies twisted together with legs intertwined.

Jeff could feel himself reaching his breaking point as his slow, methodical movements became more needing. His pumps, though shallow, increased in pace and intensity, as did the movements of his fingers against her clit, determined to bring her to climax before he fell over the edge.

It didn't take long for Annie to lose herself to the myriad of sensations that Jeff was creating within her, between his kisses on her neck and his moans of pleasure in her ear, his hands on her body and his erection deep within her. She closed her eyes and bucked against him with each of his thrusts, her head falling back against him and back arching as she began to climax around him, squeezing him deep within her and drawing his climax out at the same time.

Jeff pushed into her faster as he felt them both begin to fall over the edge. He began to moan and grunt in her ear, sounds of absolute pleasure and need as he came deep inside of her, his hand never ceasing its movements against her clit as he drew out her orgasm, intent on making it a memorable one.

When finally the pair had been wrung dry, Jeff and Annie relaxed back into the sheets, bodies still pretzelled together, Jeff's waning erection still inside of her. They sighed together and closed their eyes, slipping back into unconsciousness as they awaited the alarm, telling them it was time to begin the day.

**End**

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


End file.
